koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cao Cao/Movesets
All the movesets for Cao Cao in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Moveset Slash: S Thrust: T Low Slash: ↓ + S Low Thrust: ↓ + T Parry: X Redirect: C Defence: ← Defence Low: ↓ or ↙ Leaping Attack: ↑ + S or ↑ + T Dash Foward: →→ Bash Backard: ←← Side Step: X + C Grab: S + T Two Hits: S, ↓ + S Slash Impalement: → S, T Chain Double Shock: → S, T, ↓ + S, S Double Slash: → S, S Triple Slash : → S, S, ↓ + S Sword Dance: S, S, S, S Double Attack & Impalement: S, S, T Double Attack, Impalement & Double Low Attack: S, S, T, ↓ + S, S Sword Uppercut: Release ↓ S Sword Middle Attack: Release ↓ T Super Sword Uppercut: Release ↓ S, S Double Attack: Release ↓ → + T, S Sword Dance: Release ↓ → + T, ← + S Triple Attack: Release ↓ T, T, S Sword Assault: Release ↓ T, T, ← + S Low Attack: ↘ S (Hold ↘) Double Low Attack: ↘ S, S (Hold ↘) Sword Powerful Slash: ↓↘→ S Sword Shock: ↓ ← S (Hold ↓) Impalement: →→ T Sword Charge Attack: →↘↓↙← S * Release Sword Charge Attack: After * S Sword Low Attack: While * ↓ + S Fatal Dance: ←↙↓↘→ S Musou 1: ↓↘→ + S + X Musou 2: ↓↘→ + T + C Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Spins around then slashes to the right outward. : , : Cao Cao brings his weight and shoulder back, then brings up the face of his sword up in the air via a flick. : , , : Chops downward in an inward motion to stun his target. : , , , : Quickly steps forward after waiting and slashes to the right. : , , , : An inward slapping slash, outward strike, upward-inward sweep, then an outward slash. : : Spins around continuously, with a complicated sword movement, ends with a powerful inward slash. : , : Jump, then swipe. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Horse Moveset : : Cao Cao leans to each side, and swings his weapon to each side. : , , , : Two attacks to the right side, two to the left. : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Cao Cao slashes with a pointing motion upward, if is tapped again, he follows with two midair meteor slashes. : , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Bends one knee and lunges forward with one leg planted firmly behind him and sword back, then proceeds to lunge forward, bringing his sword to the side with each lunge. Crumples his targets per hit. : , , , , , : An inward slapping slash, outward strike, upward-inward sweep, low aimed outward slash, inward covering cut, then an outward slash similar to his C4. :Dashing : A stunning elbow slide attack to his target's gut. Horse Moveset : , , , , , : Same as before, only with three more attacks added. Fighting Style Cao Cao's fighting style focuses much on elegant sword fighting. His attacks all are very good in crowd control, but once his gets his fourth weapon, his C6 is one of the strongest charge attacks in the game which allows him to be a powerful bruiser that can kill and damage most units with ease. However, there are risks. His fourth weapon offers no bonus defense stats (while his fifth in Xtreme Legends offers the inverse in terms of defensive stats), as well as his C6 having notable startup time that allows him to be interrupted too often. Tying into his fourth weapon, he is often made defensively weak in order to balance him out. However, if mastered and used right, his offense is considered one of the fastest in the game. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : An elemental shot fired from his sword pointed forward; can fire three shots at once if an orb is equipped, especially a Vorpal Orb. Inflicts fall-over state on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents. Elemental shots cannot pierce through any units. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A series of moving horizontal zigzag slashes while holding his sword straight. Ends with a downward cut to the left that stuns on grounded hit, or causes flip-over state on airborne hit. : , : Stabs his sword onto the ground to create a quake. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Fighting Style Not much as changed for Cao Cao, only his C3 can be a difficult task in directing properly. The Vorpal Orb from this game suits his needs very well in dealing extra damage and making his C1 fire more shots at once. In Xtreme Legends, again, Cao Cao's final weapon via his level 11 weapon gives him no extra offense and instead gives him more defensive stats. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before, but instead sends out a single fire orb which later explodes. Will instantly explode if it impacts walls. : , , , , : Slams the point of his sword to the ground in reverse grip as he stomps forward, producing a large purple misty explosion that launches. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth blow, he restarts his chain from the third blow. : (True): Ends in a powerful wide crashing knockback slash with a blue tremor. : , : Cao Cao somersaults in place, then swipes his sword twice while lunging mid-air, ends with a turning slash from a higher height that releases a sonicboom downward. ;Warriors Orochi Gains the ability to air dash, jump cancel and two Combination Arts. Removes bow moveset from previous games. : , : Same as before, but the sonicboom is replaced by a cutting wave instead. : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Cao Cao leans forward slightly for his dash. :R1: Holds his sword and places his free hand on the blunt side as his runs his hand slowly across it, damaging nearby foes during execution. Grants an aura buff that temporarily increases the team's attack and defense power. Uses a bit of musou. :Direction + R1: Raises an arm to order for a backup volley. Tracks his movements and randomly hits foes in front of him. Uses a bit of musou. Mitsunari Ishida shares a similar special. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Thrusts a violent air gust flying at mid-range. :Triple Attack 2: Sends a large current of air traveling forward. :Triple Attack 3: Crushes the vicinity with a surge of dark energy. Fighting Style Not much as changed since the previous title, except that once again, his fourth weapon gives him no defensive stats in this game. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Three slices and a stab. Slashes three more times before he pierces his foe while in a squatting position. Four more slashes before he follows with a series of airwave enhanced cuts. : string (Renbu ∞): Three horizontal slashes before he thrusts his sword to send an airwave forward. Surrounds himself with an energy wave on the last hit. : (held): Plunges his sword into the ground, emitting a burst of energy that knocks away nearby foes. At maximum Renbu, the blast radius of this move is greatly enhanced, roughly 3 times as large, allowing Cao Cao to easily clear away weak foes. : : Uses his normal string as if at Renbu 3, with the fourth attack sending out a piercing airwave. The finale has him send out a freezing shockwave to the left, then slash while spinning, and finally send another freezing shockwave to the right. : , : Overhead chop. : , : Hovers in the air and plunges his sword into the ground, creating an energy shockwave on impact. Cao Cao's shockwave is larger than that of most other characters' jumping charges. :Dashing : Quick horizontal cut. :Dashing : Strong diagonal slash. :Grapple attack : Short swing to his front. If it connects, he rams the bottom end of his weapon once, then stabs his sword clean through his foe. :Grapple attack : Spins a step forward with a delayed sword swing. If it connects, he spins around his opponent and cuts them down twice. :Deadlock attack: Knocks his foe flat on the ground, then stabs them with his sword while looking away. :Special attack: Rockfall: causes giant boulders to fall on surrounding enemies. When used near a cliff or an area with elevation differences, the rocks fall down and slide on the ground. Horse Moveset : string: swings to his right with both swords. Number of attacks depends on Renbu level. : : anticipated swing to his right. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Cao Cao mainly uses his version of the sword moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Cao Cao is affiliated with the sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , : Summons a volley of ice arrows from above. :Musou - Conquest (覇道): : Sends several large ice shards forward. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Arctic Storm (氷嵐): , : Sends several large ice shards downward. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Spurt: Tap both sides of screen: Causes a giant icicle to rise from the ground followed by multiple ice shards sprouting upward. Cao Cao ends the barrage by generating a blue radial shockwave. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Speed to Technique. Loses the ability to air dash and to jump cancel, but gains the ability to sidestep, sidestep-dash attack and to critically hit, along with a new Type Action. : , : Does an upper right slash via a forward step. : , , , ( ): Slashes in a zigzag formation multiple times, ending in a downward slash to his left that stuns. Act very much the same as his original C3 in the fourth and fifth installments. : , , , : Hurls an energy wave forward. : , , , , , : Slams the ground with palm before doing a turning-round slash forward. : , : Flips in mid-air before slamming weapon unto the ground to produce a minor impact. :R1: Levitates in the air as he slowly-runs his hand along his sword (like his original R1), then slashes outward to summon dark energy from the ground in the form of a vortex. The vortex lasts a while before disappearing, and does multiple hits while launching targets away on the final hit. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Gestures forward his free hand while being pushed back through the air a small distance and unleashes a barrage of icicles upon the opponent, freezing them instantaneously. An alternate version of his midair Musou Attack, and the icicles' flight path are parallel to Cao Cao's ground level. Can be cancelled into from his C2. Dynasty Warriors 8 Cao Cao is affiliated with the general's sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , : Commands shadow to perform a multi-hitting melee attack. :Alternate Musou - Phoenix Blade (鳳皇剣舞): R1 + : Stabs enemy before initiating several slashes, ending the attack with a wide cut across the screen. :Awakening Musou: Spins around repeatedly with sword in hand. It ends with his shadow performing a single swipe that sends nearby opponents flying away. The extension causes him to run around while sending out shadows to slash back and forth, adding in a few extra swings after moving. Category:Movesets